


I'll Be The Watcher (watcher) Of The Eternal Flame

by rightsidethru



Series: Embers [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (2012), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-17
Packaged: 2018-04-04 19:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4150449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rightsidethru/pseuds/rightsidethru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Visits to family members, no matter how quirky, were supposed to mindnumbingly boring.</p><p>Too bad that Someone Upstairs didn't seem to have gotten -that- particular memo--at least not before Stiles went off to spend the summer with his Aunt Jane in New York City.</p><p>(Seriously. So much 'splaining to do, Lucy.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Be The Watcher (watcher) Of The Eternal Flame

**Author's Note:**

> So I apologize in advance for the shortness of this intro. It was all written on my phone (and it's supposed to be the Prologue, anyway, soooo...). Other chapters will be longer, I promise.
> 
> ...I hope.
> 
> As the story progresses, I'll be going through and adding more tags and characters but, for right now, we're pretty much at square one.
> 
> It's my hope that this story will be driven by plot, but I love relationships as side elements, so don't expect Stiles to be single forever. *laughs* I write mostly slash, so he will be ending up with a dude. I haven't yet decided on a pairing, so speak now or forever hold your piece~ Your choices are: Scott, Derek, Peter (for TW) or Tony, Clint, Cap, or Loki (for Marvel). The sassier the character, the more inclined I'll be to toss my Brat at. ;) Fair warning, yo.

**I'll Be The Watcher (watcher) Of The Eternal Flame**

****

The thing was...

The thing was.

The thing was: Most people didn't take the time to realize that most (not all, however) of Stiles' quirky behaviors came from genetic inclinations. Family traits, if you wanted to go that route--as distinctive as the honeyed whiskey of the teen's eyes and the mole-kissed skin of his lanky form. 

It was easier for others to blame the ADHD, but the hyper-focus upon projects, the sharp sarcasm, the intelligence that burned as hotly as the innermost heart of a star, the ability to see answers that everyone else was blind and deaf to--hell, even the preference towards plaid--could all be filed under the (somewhat) dubious label of 'family genetics.' 

The dementia made so many others forget, but Claudia Stilinski had been just as offbeat as her son before the disease ravaged its way through her.

Claudia hadn't been the last Foster, however, and Stiles at least still had his Aunt Jane that other people ('other people' being his dad) could draw comparisons to. And while this could be either a blessing or a curse--or, sometimes, even both--what it meant for Stiles, _right now_ , was _both_.

Because Aunt Jane had, apparently, failed to mention something.

Something very important.

 _Very_ important.

Glancing down at the email that Aunt Jane had sent to him the day before, the one that listed her new address, Stiles couldn't bother to do anything else but gape, slack-jawed, as he craned his head back-back-back to stare up at the gleaming 'A' that adorned the side of the building that had, once upon a time ago, been the pride and joy of SI. And now was the home and headquarters for the Avengers.

"Holy fucking Christ on a cracker," the teen breathed out dazedly as the cab that had brought him here from the airport finally pulled away from the curb. "Lucy, you got some 'splaining to do."

 _So_ much 'splaining.

That having been stated (and with only one way to have his favorite--only--aunt get to _'splaining_ ), Stiles hefted his dufflebag over a shoulder and began to make his way towards the entrance to Avengers Towers. Needless to say, the teen was that much more determined to track down his currently M.I.A. aunt to see just what the hell was going on. (Because, seriously: Stiles didn't know how he could stress this enough: _Avengers. Tower._ ) It went without saying, however, that the summer before senior year that the amber-eyed boy had fully expected to be filled with fun things but essentially boring--'excitement' taking on a whole new meaning back in Beacon Hills nowadays--suddenly became a lot more _interesting_. In all definitions and variations of that word.

"The blue pill was always a boring choice, anyway," Stiles muttered to himself as he made his way through the automatic doors and into the expensively decorated front lobby of the huge building.

"I would assume, then, that you were never fond of the phrase 'ignorance is bliss,' Mr. Stilinski?" a crisply British voice inquired directly to Stiles' right.

(The resulting flail made Stiles extra glad for how thoroughly he had padded his laptop because, dude, if only his throws could pack as much of a hit as his suddenly airborne computer bag; he'd never again sit on the bench then!)


End file.
